


Post-game Interview

by USWNTDeservesBetter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNTDeservesBetter/pseuds/USWNTDeservesBetter
Summary: Ali and Ash get a post game interview, and have some very special guest join them!





	

HM: Good afternoon America! We are broadcasting live from France and this is the 2019 Women’s World Cup post-game show. I am Heather Mitts, and this is Heather O’Reilly.  Today, we are joined by two of the United States stars of this tournament, of this world cup, and our friends and former teammates, Goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris, and defender Ali Krieger. Hello Ladies! 

AK and AH: Hello! 

HAO: Welcome to our show guys! 

AH: The real question is how the heck Fox allowed you two to have your own post-game show. 

HM: Hey now, we have done a lot of great things on and off the field that has allowed us to have this show! 

AK: Like what? Have you pied anyone in the face recently?

HAO: We need to get that on and show that later, hahaha. But anyway! We are here to talk about the game and how the tournament has gone so far. Yesterday, Ash you had by far the best performance that you have had the whole tournament. 9 saves, including one off of a PK. Ali, you had a fantastic game as well, scoring a goal in the 59th minute, your second world cup goal of your career. Ali, at the age of 35 and Ashlyn at the age of 34, you two of the oldest players on the team, yet you both have played every minute of this tournament. How are you feeling? What is it like out there?

AK: Are you calling me old HAO? Your older then I am!

HAO: By like 5 months, Kriegy.

AK: But anyway, it's great being out there. I think the fact that this is my third world cup, and that I have played as much as I have, really gives me the edge on experience. I am able to make smarter reads, distribute passes better, and just guide these younger players. I think me out there just being able to guide these younger players has been huge.

AH: I think her presence has been huge on the backline. Her, Becky, Julie, Kelly and Emily have done an absolutely amazing job with holding down the backline whatever combo had been out there, and making my job a whole lot easier. They are so comfortable with each other they are really good about switching covering back against really the top strikers in the world.

HM: Okay, so let's talk about that. This new Department of Defence, you guys have only allowed 4 goals in 5 games. You guys started out with Australia, a 2-0 victory, then a 1-1 draw with England. And then a huge 3-1 victory over colombia. You guys then had a thrilling 1-1 PK victory over Brazil in the quarterfinals. And last game you had a amazing 4-1 victory over Sweden, really avenging the 2016 quarterfinal loss to them in the Olympics. Now, you guys play Canada in the finals on Friday, what are you ladies expecting from Canada.

AK: We know they are a good team, we play them regularly in CONCACAF, we play or have played with a lot of them in the NWSL, or even for me, going all the way back to college, or if you look like players like Mal and Jessie, still in College at UCLA, so it really goes to show familiarity, and what we have to expect from them.

AH: I think that plays in favor of both teams. We know each other, we know what we are brining, and it's going to be one heck of a game.

HAO: Okay, so that is the on the field stuff, let's talk about the off the field stuff. You ladies have made history this world cup, being the first married couple to play together in a world cup. What has that been like for you too.

AH: Well, like you both know because you were there, but for the fans at home, we got married at the beginning of 2017. But we were together for about 6 years prior to that, leading all the way back to before Ali played in the 2011 world cup, so this is nothing new to us.

AK: we have been playing together so long on the national team together, we actually met through the national team.

HAO: *Coughs* Thanks to my incredible match making skills.

AK: Yes, thanks to HAO. But us being together is nothing new to our teammates, coaches or families. We are able to keep our relationship off the field, and if anything, I actually think it benefits us, because we train together so much, that we are able to make each other better.

HM: Well it's nothing new to you two, but it is something new to the two youngest members of the Harris-Krieger family. You guys have twin 17 month-old's, Aiden and Annabelle, that Ali had in January of 2018, what is it like for them to see their mommies out on the field, and what is it like for you to have them be able to experience this with you.

AH: It's funny, because they have absolutely no idea what's going on. As players, we have a completely different schedule, and we actually don't get to see them as much as we would like too, but obviously this is all worth it, and we know that. Our Mom’s who, we have been lucky, they have been here with us the whole time, and they have the twins and we focus on soccer.

AK: We get to see them on days we train, they stay in the same hotel, just on a different floor in a different room. So we do bedtime routine at night, and when we have downtime they come up and they play with the girls. I think my favorite thing was though, when we were playing Brazil and the game went to PK’s, they were both passed out on our brothers, who are both here as well, shoulders. Alex’s husband Serv was standing behind them, and he has the final PK on video, and you can see from his angle, both of the dead asleep and when Ash made the save and the crowd went wild, they just continued to sleep. So

AH: I think though with them here, it really does give perspective. Like the world is much bigger, and they are way more important than any soccer game we will ever play, but having them here is totally worth it.

AK: And we have the best and most supportive teammates and coaches. I mean the girls absolutely love them. They have 21 “Aunts” who hang out in the hotel and on the bus and entertain them. I honestly don't think they ever sit with us on the bus. We get on, get there stuff get them settled and then all of a sudden someone walks up to the seat and grabs them and takes them back with them. It's kinda funny actually.

AH: They have just so much energy, but then again, so do all of these “Kids”, so we let them wear them out. Emily, Sam, Lindsey, Morgan, Mal, Andi, Jane, Crystal, Julie, really all of our teammates really, just walk in and pick them up and take them down to their rooms, or in the hall, and we don’t see them until they start crying or need their diapers changed.

AK: Yeah, THAT'S when they give them back.

HAO: Well, speaking of my god babies. We have a surprise for both of you. Deb Deb and Tammie, can you bring them out!

_ Deb and Tammie walk out with the twins and place them on the front of the steps, the twins run to Ash, first, and then to Ali after they both great Ash. _

AK: We can see who they love more.

AH: Nah, they are snuggling with you.

HAO: Hello kiddos!

AK: Belle, Aid, can you go give Aunt Hao and Aunt Mittsy a hug!

HAO: *Hugs and Smother in Kisses!*

HM: Hey guys! *Kisses and Hugs*

_ Kids run back to their mothers, Annabelle with Ali, and Aiden with Ash. _

AK: Belle Belle, can you wave to the camera and say ‘hello!’

Belle: Helwo!

AH: Aid, Say ‘Hi”

Aiden: HI!!

HAO: Well, that wraps up our time here on the World Cup post-game show. For myself, Heather Mitts, and our special Guests, Ali Krieger, Ashlyn Harris, and their adorable children Annabelle and Aiden Harris-Krieger, and everyone here at Fox Sports, goodnight America.

HM: Guys say ‘Go USA!’

Belle and Aiden: GO OOOSSAAA!!!!


End file.
